


Stranger in a Strange Land

by Daegaer



Series: La Femme Sakura [8]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Assassins, Gen, Schwarz - Freeform, Training, foreign country, girls, psychic powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-08
Updated: 2005-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, <i>Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Stranger in a Strange Land

**Author's Note:**

> This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, _Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!_

**  
**

  
Sakura's first impressions of Germany are as a blur of taxi rides and hotel rooms. She lies curled up on the bed, nodding obediently when Schuldig tells her she should be grateful she didn't get a real beating for trying to run. The pain feels real enough.

The next day they take her with them on errands she does not understand. Sakura doesn't try to run. She knows nothing about Germany, understands only a few words of German. She has no more hope.

Everything is foreign. Only her kidnappers are familiar.

  
* * *

  
Within a few days they have a house. Sakura wants to kiss the tiny box-room with its camp-bed. The door doesn't lock, but the illusion of privacy is precious.

"Wasn't I a perfect gentleman towards you?" Schuldig laughs.

She smiles, glad his mood is good. She's been uneasy, sharing his hotel room.

"You should have defended your maidenly dignity and told Crawford to get you your own room," Schuldig says.

Her own room. She'll pretend to be alone.

"You're never alone with me, _Herzchen_ ," Schuldig smirks.

She gives up the pretence. She has no privacy even in her own head.

  
* * *

  
Sakura sits in a café, eating sticky pastries. Her gun is in the backpack by her feet. As a reward for perfect target practice she gets to be in public, doing the things any normal person might do.

Normal people do not hate strangers for never having touched a gun. Normal people don't imagine shooting the waitress who brings a white coffee when Sakura asked for black. Normal people don't shoot a friend and then find they can't even remember his face properly. Normal people don't smile at murderers.

Schuldig smiles at her, and cuts the final pastry in two.

 

 ** _  
_**


End file.
